Wrench technology has somewhat advanced over the past couple of decades, but one thing that has not changed significantly is the ability of a wrench to access a piece of plumbing hardware in difficult to reach places. For example, fluid meter yokes are commonly located in subterranean boxes or other difficult to reach locations. In addition to being difficult to access, a piece of plumbing hardware generally require the application of large amounts of force to install or remove as the associated plumbing hardware must be installed tight enough to substantially prevent leaks.
In a typical method of manipulating a piece of plumbing hardware in a difficult to reach location, such as, for example, a water meter valve, two or more persons are required to both manipulate the valve with a wrench and to hold the water meter in place during manipulation. Further, these existing methods frequently require one of the persons manipulating the valve to lie down or kneel so that the wrench may be placed on the desired valve. Thus, manipulating a water meter valve and other pieces of plumbing hardware configured for connection to a fluid meter yoke may be physically strenuous and difficult, if not impossible, for one person to perform.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool for manipulating a valve or other plumbing hardware associated with a fluid meter yoke wherein the fluid meter yoke is located in a difficult to reach location that allows an individual to manipulate the valve or other hardware and reduces the physical strain required to manipulate the valve or other plumbing hardware.